


Risen to the Bait

by edenbound



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenbound/pseuds/edenbound
Summary: Seifer was taunting Squall, just trying to get a reaction from him as always. Squall's not playing anymore.
Relationships: Seifer Almasy/Squall Leonhart
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	Risen to the Bait

**Author's Note:**

> You know how somebody posts a [Kiss Battle prompt post](https://seventhe.dreamwidth.org/437147.html) and mentions you can just write kisses anyway without prompts, and you think 'well, I've barely written in this fandom in years, but it has been nudging me lately, I'll play', and then you go for a walk, and something arrives in your head fully formed while you're at least 10 minutes from home and it's cold and you're asthmatic and even when you get home you've still got to shed a few layers and wash your hands and you know, get back to work? 
> 
> No? Just me? Look, I typed this up when I should be getting back to work, so just let me ramble here.

"She wasn't you," Squall says.

Seifer -- blinks. No other response comes to mind immediately. There's no smartass response waiting in the wings for this one, and it's so out of left-field that he has to track back in the conversation to figure out what the hell's going on. He'd been taunting Squall, obviously, trying to get a rise out of him. He's been back in Garden for five minutes, he's had the news he's been retroactively made a SeeD for about one minute, and he was back to his old habits, needling Squall to get a rise out of him.

And Squall was apparently prepared for it. Enough that when Seifer had asked him where Rinoa was -- knowing damn well where she is, back in Timber and being treated like a princess, exactly as she deserves -- he'd had an answer ready before Seifer had finished asking him why things hadn't worked out with her, halfway through his taunt about Squall's fashion sense.

Squall is watching him now, the faintest hint of a smirk hovering at one corner of his mouth. His arms are folded, hip cocked, and it's all so damn familiar from years of taunting Squall to get a rise out of him except instead of his eyes being half-hidden behind his hair, instead of a roll of his eyes or a dismissive reply, he'd said _she wasn't you_ and he's _looking at Seifer_.

"Squall," he says, damnably unsteady, unsure of how to match that sincerity after years of bluster. And then Squall takes it all out of his hands. He steps closer, reaches up, his warm fingers strong and sure on Seifer's face as he just -- just nudges Seifer's head to the right angle, and kisses him.

 _Kisses_ him. Seifer's entire world shudders to a stop, but he has enough presence of mind to kiss back, to reach out in return -- one hand landing on Squall's hip, the other on his shoulder, as Squall's hand continues to cup his face, warmer than anything.

"You're such an asshole," Squall mutters into it, taking Seifer's lower lip between his teeth to nibble at it a little.

"You're the one kissing an asshole," is the amazing response Seifer's brain spits out, and Squall huffs a little laugh and doesn't stop.

"Shut up, Seifer," he says, and Seifer shuts up. It seems they have more pressing things to be finally getting around to, anyway.


End file.
